Avadi Kedavi
by Lady Armitage
Summary: Dumbledore erhob sich: „Willkommen…blablabla… wie ihr vielleicht schon bemerkt habt, läuft hier ein kleines Kind rum… keiner kriegt’s weg, aber alle haben’s lieb.“
1. Default Chapter

Autorinnen: Linea und Lady Armitage

Disclaimer: alles nur von JK geliehen, außer Mimi, wir verdienen leider kein Geld damit

Warnings: Lachflasch, slash und lemon

Pairing: SS/x

Es wird mit etwa neun Kapiteln abgeschlossen sein, die Storieline steht bereits. Das ganz is Ooc und AU.

Avadi Kedavi

Kapitel eins

neues Schuljahr, große Halle

Dumbledore erhob sich: „Willkommen…blablabla… wie ihr vielleicht schon bemerkt habt, läuft hier ein kleines Kind rum… keiner kriegt's weg, aber alle haben's lieb."

Schüler: falling down animestyle

Sev: starres Gesicht

Sev Flashback

Lehrerversammlung, Umbridge anwesend weil das Ministerium einen Knall hat

Minerva McGonagall sprach gerade, stockte jedoch als der Kamin ein Plopp von sich gab und ein kleines Mädchen zwischen drei und vier Jahren ausspuckte.

Ein paar Purzelbäume später kam die kleine auf dem Hintern zum Sitzen, mit ausgestreckten Beinen und fing an die fassungslos starrenden Lehrer mit unschuldigen Dackelblick zu mustern.

Ihr Blick blieb an „etwas" hängen und sie begann ihr Gesicht ängstlich bis kurz von Heulausbruch zu verziehen.

Ein paar Meter rückwärts krabbelnd drehte sie sich um und stolperte auf einen die Augenbraue hochziehenden Snape zu, klammerte sich von hinten an sein Bein und zeigte auf Umbridge mit den Worten: „Das da macht mir Angst, mach's weg!"

Ein mehr als hilfloser Blick machte sich auf seinem Gesicht breit, blickte in die bittenden Augen dieses Kindes, was sich vertrauensvoll an ihr presste. Er ließ seinen Blick hilfesuchend zu Dumbledore wandern, welcher aber mindestens genauso überrumpelt aussah (wow, ein erstaunter Dumbi), wie er selbst. Noch einmal ein Blick in unschuldige Augen und schon breitete sich ein süffisantes Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht aus.

Betont galant zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Umbridge.

„Severus, das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst!" (Mäcci)

Severus: „Kindermund tut Wahrheit kund, ich will doch nur ihrem Wunsch nachkommen…"

Umbridge erstarrt.

Albus: „Severus, Severus, ich denke wir sollten erstmal klären wer die Kleine ist bevor du Umbridge dann um die Ecke bringst."

Umbridge erinnerte an eine von in Sevs Büro vorkommenden eingelegten Lebewesen, dessen eigentlicher Zweck es ist den Schülern Angst einzujagen.

Albus: „Komm doch mal her."

Das Mädchen dachte nicht mal mehr daran und klammerte sich stattdessen nur noch fester an einen angenehm überraschten Severus.

Dumbi: „Na schön, dann eben nicht." geknickt sei Hoffnungsvoll, eventuell doch noch akzeptiert zu werden fragte er „Wie heißt du denn?"

Die Kleine spitzte die Lippen, blickte ihm starr in die Augen und spach eiskalt/ernst: „Mein Opi hat mir verboten mit komischen, alten, senilen, verkalkten Knackern zu reden."

Flashback Ende

Irgendwie hatte Sev sie dann doch noch dazu bringen können ihm ihren Namen zu verraten.

Alle fingen an zu essen, als Sev plötzlich ein sanftes Ziehen an seiner Robe bemerkte. Als er runter blickte, sah er Mimi, die sich hinter seinem Bein verstecken wollte.

Herm: „Wo ist denn nun dieses Kind?" Sie durchsuchte mit ihren Augen die Halle und erblickte das eben angesprochene Kind zwischen den Beinen ihres Zaubertränkeprofessors rumhantieren. sweat drop „Holla, hey Ron, Harry schaut mal, selbst Snape scheint sie gern zu haben" (eindeutig zweideutig)

Vom Platz des Trios ausgehend breitete sich Stille in der großen Halle aus.

Der Tränkemeister und das Kind standen plötzlich im allgemeinen Interesse von Lehrern, Schüler, Geistern, Katzen, Hausmeistern, Halbriesen, Hauselfen, Fliegen, Spinnen und Mücken. Kein Atemzug war zu vernehmen.

Trotz des altbewährten Pockerface konnte Sev nicht verhindern, das sich ein Hauch von Rosa auf seine Wangen legte.

Der Kleinen gefiel die ganze Aufmerksamkeit überhaupt nicht und sie wollte ganz schnell hier weg. Weit kam sie jedoch nicht. Sie verhaspelte sich mit ihren kurzen Beinchen total in Severus' Roben und fiel nach vorne, wobei sie ihn mit nach unten zog.

Schnell, wie Todesser, oder auch nicht Todesser, nun mal reagieren, warf er Mimi und sich so herum, dass die Kleine auf ihm statt er auf ihr landete, was definitiv gequetschte Mimi gegeben hätte, höchst ungesund… für das Kind.

Der fiese Tränkemeister war vergessen und die ganze Halle klatschte nach einem Moment unheimlicher Stille Applaus. Ron rutsche eine Bemerkung heraus, die er später sicher noch bereuen würde: „Ichich, Snape ist ja pädophiel!" (das bedeutet er möge Sex mit kleinen Kindern)

Wie als ob das Wetter und des Zaubertränkemeisters Laune zusammengehörten, türmten sich an der Decke der großen Halle dunkelgrau bis fast schwarze anmutende Wolkenberge auf. Es donnerte, doch noch bevor ein Blitz herunter fahren konnte um Weasley zu einer Zaubertränkezutat zu verarbeiten, ließ Mimi ihre süße, erstaunt klingende Stimme ertönen: „Onkel Sevi, was ist denn päptopiel?"

„Alsoooo " Mimi auf seinen Schoß zieh, fing er an ihr ins Ohr zu flüstern.

Nach einer Weile des Zuhörens hüpfte Mimi von seinem Schoß, fiel hin, stand wieder auf und stapfte wütend zu Ron. „Du bist ekelig und dumm, ich mag dich nicht!", mit diesen Worten streckte sie ihm die Zunge raus und sprach weiter: "Ene meine mu, Spinnen spuckst du! Hex, hex!"

Sämtliche Muggelstämmige fühlten sich extrem an Bibi Blocksberg erinnert und mussten grinsen. Aber nur solange bis Weasley die erste Spinne spuckte. Stille.

Mimi derweil rannte zurück zum Lehrertisch, wo sie sich auch sofort wieder hinter Snapes Bein rettete.

In seiner humanen Art nahm dieser sie auf den Arm und verließ die große Halle durch eine Hintertür um die Kleine ins Bett zu bringen.

„Nun, jetzt haben Sie ja alle unsere Mimi Duddile kennen gelernt. Guten Appetit!", Dumbledore fing an zu essen.

Spinnen auf dem Gryffindortisch. Ron liegt. Auf dem Boden.

TbC?

Wenn ihr wollt dass es weiter geht dann könnt ihr uns ja ein kleines oder großes Review hinterlassen smile


	2. Kapitel 2

Vielen Dank für eure lieben Kommis und hier dann nun endlich der zweite Teil!

2. Kapitel

Ron wachte im Krankenflügel auf. Um ihn herum saßen Hermione und Harry. „Na, wieder wach?", grinste letzterer ihn an.

„Was'n passiert?"

„Mimi hat dich verhext."

„Wers'n Mimi?"

„Die kleine, die dich Spinnen hat spucken lassen, du erinnerst dich?"

Ron verzog das Gesicht bevor er vor Entsetzten erbleichte, als er Mimi die Tür, von Snape gefolgt, aufstoßen sah. Das hieß, Snape trug sie auf dem Arm, da sie dir Tür sonst nicht aufbekommen hätte.

Mimi: „Ich hätte nicht gedacht das es klappt, mein Opi hat mir Bibi Blocksberg-Kassetten gegeben um mir zu zeigen wie blöd die Muggel sind, solche spastischen dummen Sprüche würden ja nie um Leben funktionieren. Ich glaub, wenn ich ihm das von gestern Abend erzähle, wird er ziemlich depri sein.

„Tante Poppi", sie drehte sich zur Krankenschwester um, „woher kommt eigentlich das ganze Zeug aus der Nase wenn ich sie putze?"

sweat drop

Stunden später

Mimi hatte mittlerweile ein Zimmer in Severus Büro bekommen, welches nur über sein eigenes Schlafzimmer zu erreichen war, zu ihrer Sicherheit.

Aber die kleine konnte nicht schlafen und krabbelte zu Sev ins Bett. Im Gegensatz zu Tag, wo er immer von oben bis unten zugeknöpft war, schlief er jedoch recht leicht bekleidet. Mimi Krabbelte auf ihn.

Nach einiger Zeit fand sie es recht lustig an der Haut des Potionmasters zu saugen. Aber irgendwann schlafen auch kleine Kinder ein…

Am nächsten Morgen spürte Severus ein leichtes Gewicht auf seinem Bauch. Als er herunter sah, erblickte er die kleine, welche halb auf ihm lag und total in die Bettdecke verheddert war. Er schälte sich ganz vorsichtig aus der Decke und kroch sanft unter dem Kind hervor, schließlich wollte er es ja nicht wecken.

Im Bad fing er an sich zu bekleiden als plötzlich: „Mimi!"

Ganz langsam, mit verschlafendem Dackelblick, trottete die kleine ins Bad und schaute ihm mit großen Augen an. „Onkel Sevi?"

„Was. Ist. Das!", Snape deutete auf seinen Bauch.

„Pünktchen, Pünktchen, Komma, Strich – fertig ist das Mondgesicht!" rief das Mädchen begeistert. – Und so sah sein Bauch auch aus.

Oberhalb des Bauchnabels des Schwarzhaarigen befanden sich je rechts und links ein roter Knutschfleck als Augen, wobei sein geröteter Bauchnabel wohl die Nase, bzw. das Komma darstellen sollte. Unterhalb der „Nase" reihten sich viele kleine rote Flecke zu einem grinsenden Mund zusammen.

Bei ihren vor Freude glitzernden Augen vergaß er alles was ihm an Gemeinheiten durch den Kopf ging und zog sich seufzend weiter an.

Als er gerade fertig angezogen war, legte Mimi den Kopf auf die Seite. Plötzlich rannte sie auf die Badewanne zu, zog sich das Nachthemd über den Kopf, auch wenn sie mehrere Versuche dazu brauchte, kletterte sehr ungeschickt hinein, landete mit einem lauten Plumps auf dem Po und fragte: „Onkel Sevi, gehst du mit mir Baden?"

sweat drop

Angesichts der goldgelben Augen, die ihn erbarmungslos unschuldig anblickten, erklärte er sich sofort für geschlagen und zog sich, anstatt zum Unterricht zu gehen und Neville zu terrorisieren, Potter mit Malfoy zu quälen und ähnliche Gemeinheiten anzustellen, die gerade erst angezogenen Kleidungsstücke wieder aus.

Dieses kooperative Verhalten wurde auch sogleich mit einer peinlichen Frage quittiert: „Onkel Sevi? Was hast du da zwischen den Beinen baumeln?"

Argh halben Heul/Schreikrampf krieg

Um sich vor dieser unangenehmen Antwort drücken zu können, füllte er die Badewanne mit einem Zauberstabschlenker und setzte sich neben klein Mimi in die Wanne. Doch anstatt sich darüber zu freuen, das sie mit Sevi baden durfte (neidisch sei), terrorisierte sie ihn weiter: „Seviw.a.si.s.t.d.a.a.s?", die Tonlage einige Oktaven ansteigend lassen: „Waaaassss iiiiiisstt daaaaaas?"

Diese nervige Fragerei hält Sev gerademal 30 Sekunden aus, danach konnte er seine Gedanken kaum noch bei sich behalten. »Aber darauf antworten, wie denn? Ihre Elter würden mich umbringen!«

In letzter ihm noch bleibenden Macht ließ er dutzende exotische Flaschen erscheinen. „Öffne sie doch mal", forderte er die kleine hoffnungsvoll auf.

Aus der ersten Flasche stieg ein silberner Nebel auf, der sich auf das Wasser senkte, welches dadurch eine grüne Farbe einnahm und anfing zu blubbeln. Kleinmimi versuchte auch gleich die Blasen in die Hand zu nehmen. Ein erfreutes Kinderlachen schallte durch die Kerker von Hogwarts.

Nach einer Weile öffnete sie die zweite Flasche, die eine vogelähnliche Form hatte. Heraus stiegen etwa fünf Minniflamengos, die auch gleich im Wasser zu schwimmen anfingen. Während Mimi den Minnivöglen zuschaute, fing Sev an sich wieder zu entspannen und er war auch schon fast eingenickt, als die kleine auch schon die dritte Flasche öffnete. Daraus flog eine uns allen bekannte Hexe: „Bibi Blocksberg, du kleine Hexe!" Erschrocken schreckte (doppelt gemoppelt hält besser) der Potionmaster hoch, „Kann so manches, wovon ihr träumt, und sie wird euch immer helfen, denn sie ist euer bester Freund. Bibi Blocksberg, du kleine Hexe, komm und zeig uns was du kannst. Wir lieben deine Streiche, wie du hext, wie du lachst wie du tanzt!" (A/N: Wir wissen leider nicht, ob das Lied so stimmt, meine Wenigkeit (LA) hat das Lied zum Letzten mal vor fünf Jahren gehört…)

Die Miniaturausgabe von Bibi Blocksberg flog Severus um den Kopf herum.

Und so ging es weiter. Es folgten rote Gänseblümchen, kleine geflügelte Drachen, singende Totenköpfe, Schlangen, die sich ineinander verknoteten, lachende Engelchen, bunte Schmetterlinge, Minieinhörner, die auf dem Wasser galoppierten, glitzernder Staub, Teddybären, Glühwürmchen, kleine Teelichter, durch die Luft schwebende Fische und fast zu Guterletzt gelbe Quitscheentchen.

Was für ein einfallsreiches Gehirn Severus doch haben kann, wenn er in Not ist. – und woher, verflixt noch mal, kennt er eigentlich Quitscheentchen!

Severus entspannte sich erneut während die kleine ihren Spaß an den verschiedenen „Flaschengeistern" hatte.

Anscheinend hatte der Zaubertränkemeister beim Auswählen der Flaschen doch nicht besonders gut aufgepasste und er hatte die Flasche für „besondere Stunden" erwischt, denn als das Mädchen die letzte Flasche öffnete rief sie erstaunt: „Ach dazu ist das Ding zwischen den Beinen da. Kannst du deins auch stehen lassen, Onkel Sevi?"

Erschrocken schlug Severus die Augen auf, sah interessierte Auge und zwei „Argh!" Elfen, welche voll in ihren Paarungsakt vertieft waren. »Aaaah! Ihre Eltern werden mich umbringen! Sie werden mich foltern, cruxen und in rosa Kleidern aufhängen! Oh Merlin, Hilfe!« In Ohnmacht fallend sank Snape immer tiefer ins Wasser.

Verdutzte Dackelaugen sahen ihn an. „Papi?" Sofort war er wieder wach: „Was?"

„Onkel Sev, da ist was!", ihr kleiner Finger deutete zur Tür, in der der Schulleiter stand.

Irritiert wand Severus seinen kopf in Richtung Tür. „Albus!", rief er entsetzt, doch in einem Bruchteil einer Sekunde hatte er sich wieder gefangen und fragte teilnahmslos: „Was verschafft mir die Ehre deines Besuches?"

„Nun, ich wollte etwas bezüglich des Kindes mit dir besprechen und wollte dich dazu in den Kerkern besuchen, aber du warst nicht beim Unterricht und da habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht. Tut mir Leid das ich so… hineingeplatzt bin."

„Schon vergeben", knurrte Sevi, der sich langsam wieder entspannte, die Elfen vergaß und sich wieder dessen bewusst wurde, dass er meinte Mimi ‚Papa' gesagt gehört zu haben. Doch seine Gedankengänge wurden jäh unterbrochen als Albus ihm mit den Worten: „Ich wollte dir mitteilen, dass sich die Verbindung von unserem Kamin aus nicht zurückverfolgen lässt. Das ist höchst beunruhigend, extrem starke Zauber sind dazu nötig und die einzigen, die unseres Wissens dazu in der Lage sind sich nicht zurückverfolgen zu lassen, sind wie du weißt", er ging ein Paar Schritte zu Sev, beugte sich ihm entgegen sodass Severus seinen Atem im Nacken kitzeln spüren konnte und vollendete seinen Satz von Mimi ungehört in Severus' Ohr, „Voldemort und seine engsten Gefolgsleute. Sie könnte entweder entkommen sein, oder… eventuell extrem gefährlich sein." Er zog sich wieder zurück und verließ ohne ein Wort des Abschieds den Raum, nur um die Tür kurz darauf wieder zu öffnen und zu fragen: „Ähm, Severus… die Elfen…, ich weiß nicht, ob die als Badezusatz für Mimi ähm räusper schon so geeignet sind. Schönen Tag noch."

Dieses Mal ließ es sich nicht vermeiden, Albus hatte den Raum bereits verlassen und es bestand somit kein Grund zur Selbstbeherrschung mehr. Sevi wurde mega rot und versank zum wiederholten Male im Wasser. Und blieb da.

„Papi, Papi, Onkel Sevi!", Mimi standen die Tränen in den Augen, „Aufwachen, du nicht auch noch, NEIN!"

‚Papi-Sevi' schreckte hoch, hatte er vorhin also tatsächlich richtig gehört, sie nannte ihn Papi! Da sah er ihre Tränen und ihr vor Sorge und Angst verzerrtes Gesicht… Warum?... Wegen ihm?

Kleinmimi fing fürchterlich an zu schluchzen und Severus nahm sie erst einmal sanft in den Arm und ließ das sonst so fröhliche Kind weinen.

Nachdem sich die kleine einigermaßen beruhigt hatte fragte er sie vorsichtig, was sie mit „nicht auch noch" gemeint hatte. Jedoch fing sie sofort wieder an jämmerlich zu weinen.

Da saß er nun im Kerker, in der Badewanne im kalten Wasser mit einem kleinen weinenden dreijährigen Mädchen im Arm. Er fühlte sich völlig überfordert - schließlich war er nicht umsonst als fieser Zaubertränkemeister bekannt - , nun wusste er wie sich Lucius damals gefühlt haben musste.

Severus packte Mimi und stieg mit dem immer noch weinenden Kind aus der Wanne, hüllte sie in warme Handtücher und zog sich an, was mit Mimi auf dem Arm allerdings recht schwierig war. Dann trug er sie zum Sofa, setzte sich hin und putzte ihr die Nase. Das Mädchen schlief in seinen Armen ein.

drei Stunden später

Mimi wachte auf und schaute direkt in zwei besorgt dreinblickende Obsidiane, für sie waren das natürlich Augen.

„Papi?", sie kuschelte sich an ihn und reflexartig drückt der Potionmaster sie fester an sich. Ganz vorsichtig fragte der angesprochene: „Wo sind denn deine Eltern?"

„Die schweben auf Zuckerwatte umher!", glänzende Augen sahen in extrem verwirrt aussehende: „Wie das denn?"

„Na ja, meine Mama… hat mich nicht überlebt und… und mein Papa meinen Opi nicht."

Severus schluckte, der Opa, dass ihre Mutter sie nicht überlebt hatte, bezog er einfach mal auf die Geburt.

Er blickte aus seinen Überlegungen hoch und bemerkte, das Mimi weg war.

Seufz

und jetzt nicht vergessen zu rew'n, unter fünf geht's nicht weiter.

Lady Armitage und Linea


	3. Kapitel 3

Vielen Dank für die lieben Kommentare! Hat uns sehr inspiriert!

Disclaimer: Wie immer gehören nur die kranken Ideen und Mimi uns, sämtliche HP-Charaktere gehören J.K. (leider... seufz)

3. Kapitel

Mittagspause, Große Halle, Mittagessesn

So konnte das nun wirklich nicht weitergehen.

Soweit das Auge reichte nur vollkommen entnervte Lehrer, Geister, Hausmeister und Miss Norrisses. Und zu jedem Überfluss lauter glücklich strahlende Schüler und Schülerinnen, von denen ins besondere die weiblichen vor Verzückung begonnen hatten, dahin zu schmelzen und die männlichen einfach nur anerkennend mit dem Kopf nickten wenn sie „es" sahen.

Mimi Andarra. Der neue Star der Schule. Alle liebten sie, einschließlich des Jungen-der-überlebte… und… Snape. Der missmutige, ständig grummelige Snape liebte Mimi, beschützte sie und war die einzige Person auf die sie wenigstens halbwegs hörte. (Mimi Andarra. Der neue Star der Schule und gleichzeitig neuer Lehrerschreck. Die Weasleyzwillinge hatte diesen Platz leider abgeben müssen. deprimiert sind)

Nichts desto trotz war und blieb Severus genervt und gestresst. Dieses ewige Rumgeheule der Kollegen die von den ständigen Überraschungs- „Angriffen" berichteten.

Zum Beispiel hatte sei vorgestern Minerva in echte Bedrängung gebracht…

Flashback

Sie war gerade dabei ihrer Klasse die Nebenwirkung zu erklären, die eintreten konnten, wenn man sich bei dem momentanen Zauber ‚nevillistisch' anstellte, als auch schon die Tür mit unheimlichen Schwung aufknallte, gefolgt von einem Plumps als Mimi mal wieder auf dem Hintern landete, nachdem sie, - mal wieder -, Purzelbäume schlagend durch die Tür gekullert kam.

Mehr als nur leicht irritiert blickte Minerva zu ihr hinunter. Irgendwie kam ihr diese Szene leicht bekannt vor, woher bloß? Langsam drang ein leichtes Wimmern an ihr Ohr, jetzt nahm sie auch schon Mimi war, die …mittlerweile umringt von wohl allen anwesenden Mädchen, welche wiederum von besorgt dreinblickenden Jungen umstellt waren, war.

Ein totales Chaos und Stimmengewirr erfüllte den Raum, da jeder unbedingt als erster wissen wollte wie, wo, was, wann denn nun eigentlich los war. Um das ganze noch zu vervollkommnen hatte Neville prompt in dem Moment als Mimi hereingeplatzt war, versucht den Zauber auszuführen und durch den Schreck den er dadurch bekommen hatte, den Spruch mehr als nur versaut und somit die mehr als nur schlimmste Nebenwirkung ausgelöst…

Und so schwebte er aufgebläht an der Decke, Tentakel, aus denen Blumen wuchsen, die klebrig stinkende Flüssigkeit nach unten tropfen ließen, wuchsen aus ihm hervor, sowie Kabel aller möglichen und unmöglichen Stärke, die Blitze spuckend den ganzen Klassenraum in ein einziges Horrorszenario verwandelten.

Stimmengebrabbel, Gestank, Tentakel, Blitze, Kabelspinnennetz, besorgte Gesichter in die sich langsam Panik durch die schon genannte Nevillekatastrophe mischte veranlassten Mimi dazu laut loszuplärren und zu rufen, sie wollte doch nur aufs Töpfchen und MägKonakall fragen, ob sie ihr helfen könnte.

Doch das erschien mittlerweile überflüssig. Eine Pfütze machte sich bereits breit…

Flashback Ende

Soviel zu der Katastrophe, die Minerva zu bewältigen hatte.

Ihm selbst war es da wesentlich besser ergangen…

Mimi war während er Slytherin und Gryffindor des sechsten Jahrgangs unterrichtete hereingestürmt und rein aus Reflex heraus kniete er sofort nieder um ihr eventuell helfen zu können, da hatte sie ihm auch schon einen Kuss auf die Wange gedrückt und eulenwendend wieder heraus gerannt. Zurück blieb ein auf dem Boden kauender Potionmaster dessen Wangen sich auch schon wieder zart rosa verfärbt hatten.

Den Rest der Doppelstunde war er immer noch recht konfus, so dass er ganz vergessen hatte Harry und generell den Gryffindors ungerechter Weiße Punkte abzuziehen.

Im Großen und Ganzen war es für die gesamte Klasse recht erholsam gewesen, was Mimis Beliebtheitsgrad enorm ansteigen ließ. Auch bei Neville, der es Mimi insgeheim noch immer krumm nahm, dass sie ihm bei Verwandlung so erschreckt hatte. Schließlich stank er einen Tag später immer noch und auch recht viele Körperteile hatten ihre ursprüngliche Form immer noch nicht wieder angenommen, aber da sie Zaubertränke angenehm gestaltet hatte…

Sevi hatte sich allerdings recht bald wieder von seinem Schreck erholt, so dass er die nächste Klasse wieder wie üblich terrorisieren konnte, im Gegensatz zu anderen Lehrern, beispielsweiße Hagrid, der…, na ja, von Mimi als Angst einflössendes Tier beschimpft wurde… dann doch lieber peinliche (aber doch angenehm süße) Schmatzer.

Nun fing auch Madame Hooch schon an zu erzählen, er war gerade erst mit der Vorspeise fertig, wie das kleine Mädchen in ihren Flugunterricht bei den Sechstklässlern geplatzt war und voller Interesse auf einen Besen sank, der gerade auf dem Boden gelegen hatte.

„Flieg los!" hatte sie gelacht, aber wie wir ja alle wissen, geht das ja ganz anders. –Was dem Besen allerdings so ziemlich Segal war und ihn nicht davon abhielt mit dem kleinen Mädchen auf seinem Stiel sitzend los zu fliegen.

Erschrocken klammerte sich Mimi ganz fest an das Holz, nachdem sie fast herunter gefallen war.

Wild flog der Besen nun umher, eine mittlerweile lachende Mimi auf seinem Rücken und unter sich eine hilflose Lehrerin und eine teil ängstliche, auf Seiten der Mädchen, und teils belustigte, auf Seiten der Jungen, Klasse.

Nun raste der Besen in einem Tempo, das Harrys Feuerblitz Konkurrenz machte, auf Hermione zu, welche mit einem akrobatischen Hechtsprung gerade noch ausweichen konnte. Mimi wäre eine fantastische Sturzfliegerin…

Während Herm sich wieder aufrappelte, war der Besen schon längst davon und Mimi war mit einem Plumps auf Draco Malfoys Schoß im Wahrsageturm gelandet, wie Professor Trelawnie sofort anfügt, dass es definitiv ein schlechtes Omen für Malfoy war.

Dieser hatte Mimi erstmal verdutzt angesehen, schließlich fällt einem ja nicht jeden Tag ein kleines Mädchen vom Himmel direkt in den Schoß. Eben dieses Mädchen versuchte sich nun aus seinem Schoß zu befreien, was allerdings nur dazu führte, dass sie nun mit einem uns mittlerweile allen bekannten Plumps auf dem Fußboden zum Sitzen kann.

Kleinmimi rümpfte die Nase: „Warum muss hier alles so hoch sein? Ich bekomme noch blaue Flecken am Popo, so langsam ist das echt nicht mehr witzig! Könnt ihr mir nicht einen kleinen Hocker neben jede Tür stellen, damit ich auch endlich an die verdammten Griffe drankomme? Opa hat das für mich ja auch gemacht!" Aufgrund eines trotzig verzogenen Gesichtes von Mimis Seite aus fingen plötzlich erst Draco und schließlich sämtliche Slytherins bzw. Ravenclaws zu lachen an.

Seitdem stand an jeder Tür und an einem Waschbecken in jedem Bad, Mimi war es egal, ob die Toiletten nun für Männlein oder Weiblein bestimmt waren, ein kleiner Hocker, die Sev in zwei Stunden mühsamen Zeichnens aufgestellt hatte.

Oh mein Gott! Wie ihm diese ständige Nörgelei auf den Geist ging! Missmutig riss er ein Stück Fleisch aus dem Hähnchenschenkel, den er heute zum Frühstück aß. Mineraffa sah ihn fragend an und hatte auch schon die Überreste des eben genannten Fleisches im Gesicht kleben. Der Potionmaster stopfte sich derweil längst mit Obstsalat voll…

gefährlich knurr Neben ihm hatte Professor Sprout angefangen ihren Leidensweg mit Mimi Andarra vorzutragen, womit sie aber ganz schnell wieder aufhörte als sie in die Gefahr lief von Snape gefressen zu werden, als Ersatz für sein Hähnchenschenkel, das sich McGonagall immer noch aus dem Gesicht zu kratzen versuchte. (lecker, ich will von Sev vernascht werden! miauuuu… und mit mir wahrscheinlich auch Vengari, Viviane und Lady Armitage g also los geht's, lasst uns alle eine Runde Sevi nerven, damit er uns auch frisst! bg)

Langsam lief der Tränkemeister rot an und eine steile Falte erschien zwischen seinen Augenbrauen als Dumbledore angeschlurft kam und nicht gerade danach aussah als wolle er an ihm vorbeilaufen. Argh und so wurde er gezwungen dem alten senilen Knacker Dumbi in einen ruhigen Raum zu folgen.

Innerlich hatte er sich schon darauf vorbereitet, noch einmal alle Einzelschicksale seiner Kollegen über sich ergehen zu lassen. Aber was nun auf ihn zu kommen sollte, fand er **nicht wirklich gut! **Alle Versuche diese Aufgabe auf jemand anderen abzuwälzen waren fehlgeschlagen (eine Runde Mitleid ohhha), er konnte sich nicht dagegen wehren, er war dazu auserkoren Mimi jeden Tag zu diesem Ort des Grauens aller möglicherweise Death Eatern hinzubringen und abzuholen.

Ein Muggel- (magisch benachteiligte Menschen) (aus Snape x 2? lesen! Unbedingt!) Kindergarten, heul dabei hatte er etwas ganz anderes vor, heute Abend. Er sollte besucht werden, von einer Person, die mehr als nur wichtig für ihn war.

Was ihr jetzt zu tun habt wisst ihr hoffentlich! sagen wir, acht Rews und es gibt das nächste Kapitel!

Lady Armitage und Linea


End file.
